1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for managing schedules for monitored resources.
2. Background
A group of resources, such as, printers, scanners, workstations, etc., may be managed by one or more management applications in a computational environment. Management applications may collect data about resources, such as, printers, scanners, workstations, etc., that are managed by the management applications. In certain situations, the data about resources may be collected continuously in real time, but in many situations the continuous collection of data about resources may not be practical. As a result, end-users may create a plurality of schedules for collecting data about a plurality of resources, and the plurality of resources may be executed by a scheduler application to collect data.
If a plurality of software applications monitor the same resource, then a plurality of schedules for collecting data from the same resource may potentially be created. If a plurality of schedules attempt to use the same resource at the same time there may be conflicts and certain schedules may be unable to run or may collect incorrect data.
Users may find it difficult to determine that different schedules may be in conflict or that necessary data is not being collected frequently enough to meet the needs of the users. In certain situations, data collection may impact the performance of computing environments by utilizing resources that may be used for other operations. Inefficient scheduling may lead to data collection occurring more often than required on certain resources, and may also lead to data collection occurring less frequently than needed on others. If data collections occur more frequently than required, then computing time is wasted. Also, if data collections occur less frequently than required then the data collected may be stale and may not help the software or the user to make informed management decisions.